


Winter is coming or rather Echo is and bringing Winter along for the ride

by Punky12345678



Category: Star Wars The Clone Wars 2008
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Echo comes back early, Echo is a tech genius, Echo will not put up with krell, M/M, Sharing bodies, Winter soldier Echo, and a hacker, like right before the krell incident, most likely from Fives, neither will Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punky12345678/pseuds/Punky12345678
Summary: One does not usually consider fun when saving the galaxy, but this does put a smile on our face.OrEcho is winter soldiered and the galaxy trembles in fear.





	Winter is coming or rather Echo is and bringing Winter along for the ride

/ “You can do it, keep going little hacker.” /

With a pained grunt Echo pushed himself to his feet. Winter’s encouragement was well intentioned but it wasn’t really helping.

“Not really helping Winter.” He decided to inform his eternal companion about the frivility of his words.

/ “I know, but I can’t do much else. It would be better if I didn’t take control unless completely needed.” / Winter conceded.

Echo hummed in agreement and focused on half dragging himself to freedom. Having only onefully functional leg was hell, but he guessed it could have been worse. That being said, having both legs work would’ve been great.

/ “Watch out!” /

Taking heed of Winter’s warning Echo tossed himself to the side and sighed in relief as a blaster bolt wizzed past where his head once was.

“Halt Republic pet.” Oh great, droids.

/ “all right, I’m taking a turn.”/

///

Winter pushed himself into a standing position, he couldn’t wait until they were able to have their more panicky husband work his magic on his faulty leg. Oh how he missed Anakin.

With a slightly shaky grip Winter raised the blaster his favourite hacker/body buddy had managed to swipe. It was an older model, but it would do.

“Serrenda or I will destroy you.” He growled.

“No.” A droid replied.

/ “You just wanted to shoot clankers.” /

Ignoring Echo, Winter shot each droid. One, two. Three, all to permanently disable. Lucky for the two of them they’d ran into the droids in the hanger.

/ “Ok let’s go home, I miss our husbands.” /

“I couldn’t agree more Echo.”

///

Across the galaxy a jedi and a clone glanced up from their reports. Something... someone... no two someones were heading their way.


End file.
